The Hogwarts Founders
by epnigro
Summary: My take on the four founders before and up to starting Hogwarts. This is the 1st chapter and includes Godric and Salazar. If you want me to continue with the story please tell me and I will. Note: This will deviate from what is cannon because I want to put my own take on the story and see where I go with it. I promise to keep it interesting and not to get ridiculous.


It was a cool and lonely night. Nothing could be heard except for the hooting of the owls above. Everything was silent and peaceful as two cloaked figures appeared out of the darkness. They walked steadily across the dark landscape in companionable silence. The first of the two was a tall and rather slim man. He looked to be about 23 with long black hair and a small goatee. His eyes were a deep green, so much so that they looked almost like emeralds. His features were handsome but his expression seemed cold, like he was distant form the world around him.

The second figure, walking slightly behind the first was an averaged sized man. He was shorter than the first, but walked with with such an air of confidence that it made him appear taller than he was. He looked the same age as his counterpart, with shorter, dusty brown hair and no beard. His eyes were an unusual reddish copper color that gave off a warm glow, like they had warm fires behind them. He also wore a sword at his side which was unusual considering that both men were powerful in the magical arts. The confidence about him and the slight smile on his face made him seem like a more likable person compared to his companion, whose face showed no emotion at all.

The two figures walked easily through the hilly landscape. "Salazar, where exactly are we going?" asked the man with the sword.

"It's a place Agzuni told me about. He said we might want to check it out, that it could be fun." answered the man named Salazar.

"Agzuni? That sounds like one of your snake friends." said the other.

"Why does it matter Godric? Would you not trust the word of a snake?" asked Salazar with a sly smile.

"I trust you do I not?" answered Godric straight-faced.

"Ah, but that is only because you have to since I have intelligence and you have as much brains as that ragged hat on your head." said Salazar jokingly.

"No, that can't be it. I have Rowena to trust for intelligence. I trust you to talk us out of any trouble we get into with that toungue of yours that simply refuses to be silent." said Godric, still with the smile on his face.

"You say I am cunning, my friend, and I consider cunning to be the highest form of intelligence." said Salazar proudly.

"Really? Well, wait until I tell Rowena. I'm sure she will love to hear that you said that. She'll probably turn you into a forg and disect you. Now that would be amusing to watch." said Godric jokingly.

"Possibly, but like you said, I'll just talk my way out of it." said Salazar, looking back at his friend.

"You always have to have the last word in a conversation, don't you?" asked Godric with an air of amusement.

"I'm sorry" said Salazar, now moving farther up a hill. "You just make it far too easy" And with that Salazar moved on ahead.

Godric Gryffindor stopped, trying to think of a rebuttle, but couldn't, and silently cursed Salazar Slytherin under his breath for being so damn good at talking. With that he quickened his pace to catch up with his oldest friend.

The two walked in a companionable silence until they reached the top of the last hill and could see the rest of the land below. It was a breathtaking sight. It was a beautiful peace of land with the greenest grass either of the men had ever seen. There was a large lake that was almost as black as the night sky, yet was still so beautiful and peaceful. Mountains could be seen in the distance. Finally, past the lake, a little further down a forest was in view. Even from where he was standing Godric could tell that it was the thickest forest he had ever seen.

"That is where we are going." said Salazar, pointing towards the mass of tangled trees. "Agzuni said that while traveling through that forest he found creatures so terrible that even he feared them. I want to see what beasts live in there." he said as he began walking towards the trees.

"Now that sounds like fun. Oh, and if any of these dark creatures try to kill us, I'll take the big one. There's always a big one to fight." said Godric excitedly, running ahead of Salazar.

"Ugh, not again." Salazar muttered to himself. "He's going to go running in there yelling at the top of his lungs, waving his sword in one hand and wand in the other, challenging everything that lives in there to fight. Then everything will start attacking and I'll have to figure a way out of it all, again."

With that he walked toward the forest, continuing to grumble about his friend's lack of planning.


End file.
